I Dare You
by NCISVU
Summary: An innocent game turns to dirty fun. Gibbs/Abby. Smut.


**Author's Note:** Written for MrsPenelopeMorgan ( Liason_TRTN on Twitter). I started it last December/January so the story takes place during a blizzard. Also, I had a helluva time getting the characterizations right but after several rewrites I've come to the conclusion that this is as good as it's going to get. It's my first time writing Gabby romance and I'm pretty sure it shows :P

* * *

**I Dare You**

"Thanks for bringing me home, Gibbs," Abby said. "Sorry you're stuck here now." She twisted her lips into a sorrowful frown as she dug around in her purse in search of her house key.

"That's okay, Abs," Gibbs said with a soft smile. "Glad I could get you home." He may have been cool, calm and collected on the outside but the little voice inside his head was screaming at him to find a way to get out of there. Things had been heating up between them more and more at work but they were always interrupted. There would be no interruptions at Abby's apartment. Gibbs knew she'd be persistent and he knew it wouldn't take much to break him. He'd always had a soft spot for her.

"Want something to drink?" Abby called from the kitchen before dropping her purse onto the counter with a thud.

"Beer sounds good," Gibbs said over his shoulder as he watched the blizzard from the living room window. _Damn snow,_ he thought as he pulled the drapes closed. He slipped his suit jacket off and tossed it over one of the armchairs in the living room before settling in on the couch and getting comfortable.

Abby bounced into the room moments later with two bottles of beer in one hand and snatched up the remote control for the radio. She turned it on as she handed Gibbs a beer then plopped down next to him. She was thrilled to have him spending the night with her. "So, whadda ya wanna do?" she asked. "We could play a game."

A game sounded innocent enough. He'd half expected to end up cuddled together on the couch watching a movie until Abby's hands started sneaking beneath his shirt or down to his crotch. "Alright," he said.

"Okay, how about truth or dare?"

"Oh boy," Gibbs muttered. Perhaps a game wasn't so innocent after all.

"You can go first," Abby said, not giving him a chance to back out. "Truth or dare?"

Gibbs glared at her, hoping to stare her into submission and prevent the game from happening but it quickly became obvious that she wasn't budging. He took another swig of his beer before replying. "Truth."

"Okay, let me think," Abby said. Gibbs watched as she seemed to disappear somewhere deep inside herself. He was starting to worry when she finally spoke. "Have you ever gone skinny dipping?"

That wasn't too bad. "Yes," Gibbs answered, "but it's not what you'd think."

"Of course not," Abby teased with a grin.

"I went with my dog," Gibbs elaborated.

"Oh, that's no fun," Abby said. "Maybe I'll have to take you skinny dipping this summer."

"Truth or dare," Gibbs asked, ignoring her comment.

"Truth," Abby answered after a great deal of thought.

Gibbs thought for a moment before asking his question. "Have you ever been pulled over?"

"That's not a dirty question."

"I didn't realize we were only allowed to ask dirty questions."

"It's just more fun that way," Abby said. "Feel free to ask me the dirtiest question you can come up with and the answer's yes. I was pulled over for speeding once but I talked my way out of the ticket. Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Gibbs answered before downing more of his beer.

"Have you ever peeked at other guys in the locker room?"

"I've never purposely looked," Gibbs answered, "but yes, I have seen other guys in the locker room."

The questions continued and the alcohol kept flowing as the night went on. Neither were drunk by any measure but the stress of the day had faded away giving way to a fun and relaxing evening. Abby was learning all kinds of things about Gibbs from what style of underwear he wore to the details of his first kiss to when he'd seen his first naked girl. She'd given up on trying to get him to ask her dirty questions and was just enjoying the fact that he was answering hers.

"What's your favorite way to do it?" Abby asked after Gibbs had once again chosen truth. He was slightly terrified of what Abby might dare him to do.

Gibbs wasn't surprised by the question. He'd known it or one like it was coming. He knew he probably shouldn't answer but the alcohol had helped him convince himself that there was nothing wrong with having a little innocent fun with Abby. "I like to be ridden," he answered, opening his legs slightly. "I like to watch her breasts bounce while she moves up and down on my co—uh, on me."

Abby resisted the urge to giggle when Gibbs stopped himself from saying cock and instead gave him an approving smile.

"Truth or dare?" Gibbs asked.

"Truth."

"Have you ever spied on your neighbors?" Gibbs asked.

Another boring question. "I did sometimes when I first moved in here but they never do anything interesting so I quit," Abby answered. "Truth or dare?"

Gibbs decided it was time to change the game up. Innocent fun included getting a little touchy feely. "Dare," he said.

Abby smiled and rubbed her hands together deviously. She'd been waiting all night for him to choose dare. "I dare you to let me give you a hickey."

It had been a long time since anyone had given him a hickey and Gibbs decided it would be nice to get one from Abby. "As long as you do it where nobody can see it."

"Even more fun!" Abby said as she stood. She moved between his legs and looked down at his body, trying to figure out where to leave her mark.

Gibbs could feel his pants tightening as Abby looked him over. He tugged his shirt up and pointed to a spot on his abdomen, just below his rib cage. "How 'bout here?"

Abby ran her hand over the soft, smooth skin causing Gibbs to shiver at her touch. "Perfect," she said as she knelt between his legs and leaned over his body. After a couple soft kisses she suckled lightly on the skin then sucked hard, ensuring a mark that would remain for a couple days.

Gibbs dropped his head against the back of the couch and sighed happily. Abby was a damn good kisser. She pulled back and they both examined the mark before Gibbs covered it with his shirt and Abby returned to the sofa.

"Dare," Abby said for the first time since the game started. Gibbs hadn't asked her a single dirty question. She wondered what he might dare her to do.

"I dare you to let your hair down," Gibbs said. It may have seemed lame but he loved it when she wore her hair down.

Abby grabbed her brush off the end table and took her pigtails out then brushed it while Gibbs watched. "Truth or dare?" she asked as she finished up.

"Dare."

"You liked getting a hickey, didn't you?" Abby didn't make him answer because she already knew the answer. "I dare you to let me suck on your finger."

Gibbs barely resisted the urge to moan. He was already getting hard. It wouldn't be long before the bulge in his pants was noticeable but he couldn't resist the offer. He held his hand out in front of her and she touched and studied each of his fingers before folding them down, leaving only his index finger extended. She kissed the tip then licked up its length before sucking it into her mouth and moaning around it.

Gibbs' hips jerked involuntarily and he moaned as well. The bulge was definitely noticeable now. Abby released his finger and licked the saliva off before stealing a glance at Gibbs' pants. With any luck he'd be out of his pants very soon.

"Truth or dare?" she asked.

"Truth," Gibbs answered, needing a break from hickeys on his belly and having his finger sucked on. He was so distracted he didn't even realize it was supposed to be Abby's turn.

"Are your nipples hard right now?" Abby asked. She didn't bother waiting for an answer. Even as she asked the question her hand was on the front of his shirt rubbing the hardened nub closest to her. "Oh yeah, they're hard," she said with a smile.

Gibbs wrapped his hand around her wrist and tugged her closer. She swung her leg over his and settled on his knees facing him.

"Truth or dare?" Gibbs asked as he slipped his hands under the hem of her shirt and rested them against her bare skin.

"Truth," Abby answered. Adrenaline was coursing through her body. The game was having the intended effect but she'd never thought it would actually go this far.

"Your interest in my underwear was more than just curiosity, wasn't it?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes," Abby breathed. "I like a little mystery. Sometimes I fantasize about you in your underwear. Sometimes I masturbate to images of you wearing nothing but your underwear." She closed her eyes and started rubbing herself as she spoke.

Gibbs licked his lips as he watched her while she sat propped on his lap. He swallowed hard, knowing he should put an end to this immediately but that was the last thing he wanted. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Abby said, still lazily rubbing herself.

Gibbs slouched down a little further on the couch, holding tightly to Abby so she didn't fall. "I dare you to grind yourself against me for thirty seconds."

Abby slid down over Gibbs' crotch and laid her upper body against his. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and started moving her hips. Gibbs moved with her as he glided his fingers through her long, jet black hair. He kept his focus on her hair and scent, her fingers playing at the back of his neck, the mix of soft and sharp breathing… anything to keep himself from cuming.

"How was that?" Abby asked when the thirty seconds were up.

"Good," Gibbs mumbled, unable to find another word. "Dare."

Abby ran her fingertips over his chest, reveling in the taut muscles beneath his shirt and the subtle shivers her touch caused. "I dare you to take your shirt off," she paused and smiled, "and pants."

Gibbs tugged his shirt over his head with little hesitation. When he paused at his pants, Abby popped the button of his jeans open and lowered the zipper. She stood and he lifted his hips, letting her pull his pants off. Their eyes met as she climbed back onto his lap and perched herself on his knees again. She brushed her fingers across his cheek, barely resisting the urge to lean in and kiss him.

"Dare," she said.

"I showed you mine…" Gibbs replied letting his sentence trail off.

Abby stood up again and gave Gibbs a striptease to the song that was on the radio. To his surprise her bra came off too, followed by her panties, leaving her naked in front of him. He looked over her body, unable to peel his eyes away. She was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen.

"I dare you to kiss me," Abby said as she climbed back into his lap. It was his turn but she decided to choose for him.

Gibbs' hands once again came to rest at Abby's sides as they leaned towards each other and let their lips meet. After a series of soft, sweet kisses, Gibbs was begging for entrance and Abby was readily accepting. The exploration continued until Gibbs pulled back panting, desperately trying to get air into his oxygen starved lungs.

He watched as Abby reached out and touched the scar on his shoulder where Ari had shot him. Her fingers moved delicately down his chest to his nipple. Her eyes met his as she rubbed the hard nub. Gibbs leaned in for another quick kiss and when he pulled back and saw the lust in her eyes, he couldn't help but go back for another.

Abby nipped at his collarbone as she worked on pushing his underwear out of the way. Once she got them over his hips and down to his knees, he pulled her to him and sucked one of her nipples into his mouth while he wiggled his underwear down his legs and kicked them off.

"I dare you to take me back to my bedroom and fuck me so hard I won't even be able to remember my name when you're done," Abby said.

When she felt her body being lifted and pulled against Gibbs' she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders. She could feel his cock bouncing against her opening as he carried her down the hall. The light from the living room was enough to illuminate her bedroom without flooding their eyes with the overhead light. Gibbs laid her down and climbed on top of her. Abby arched her hips up towards him, desperate for more contact.

"Easy, girl," Gibbs whispered. It would be hot and fast but he needed a moment to ensure it wasn't too fast and he wasn't quite done exploring her body yet.

He ran his fingers over her opening before dipping one inside her tight, wet heat. Abby moaned and involuntarily jerked towards him.

"You like that?" Gibbs asked with a smile.

Abby's only response was an unintelligible moan as she wiggled around, desperately seeking more contact. Gibbs rested his hand on her hip, holding her steady while he continued his ministrations. She was so responsive; so ready for him.

He sat up above her, taking in her body. Abby leaned up on her elbows, wanting a glimpse of him in all his glory. She'd felt his cock against her opening but hadn't really gotten more than a quick peek at it yet. She ran a hand down his chest, her eyes following the path it was taking before finally resting on her prize. Gibbs was as big as she'd expected and thick. He was gorgeous and she couldn't help but stare.

He bucked forward into her hand and closed his eyes as she rubbed the tip of her finger back and forth across his slit, collecting the leaking precum and smoothing it over him. She wrapped her hand tightly around the base of his cock and pulled it forwards, simultaneously pulling a groan from his mouth.

"I want you inside me," Abby panted, "in my pussy, in my mouth, everywhere."

Gibbs couldn't seem to find the words to vocalize anything but there would be time for all that later. Despite wanting to experience all of it at that moment, he'd have to settle for just her pussy. He was so stimulated he was ready to explode. "Condom?"

"I'm clean and I'm on birth control," Abby said. She reached down and grasped his cock again, "and I wanna feel you." She traced her finger over his slit again and his dick strained against her, leaving him panting.

He reached down, lined himself up with her entrance and watched her eyes roll back as he just barely pushed into her. "Stay with me, baby," he said. "I wanna see those eyes."

Abby's eyes opened and then her mouth as he continued to fill her. She spread her legs even wider, accepting all he had to offer. Gibbs pushed all the way into her then leaned over and rested his head on her shoulder as they both adjusted—Abby to the invasion and Gibbs to being inside her.

Before he started pumping he kissed his way up her neck, across her cheek and over to her mouth. After the kiss he rose up and pulled all the way out before thrusting back in again. Abby moaned happily as she brushed her fingers through the hair on his chest. Gibbs pulled out again and rocked himself just barely in and out as he watched her face contort in pleasure. He pulled out and rubbed the head of his cock over her clit until she was moaning and groaning and desperately trying to pull him back inside her.

"You want this?" he asked stroking himself in Abby's eye line.

"Uh-huh," Abby moaned, "I want it." She reached down and brushed her fingers over the head of his dick, trying to push him down towards her.

"You want it bad, don't you?" Gibbs asked rubbing his fingers over her opening as he stroked himself.

"Gibbs, please," she groaned.

He rubbed himself back and forth against her clit before lining himself up and sinking deep inside her in one long, even thrust. Abby's eyes once again disappeared as she reached an arm out towards him. Gibbs lowered his body on top of hers and held her tight, claiming her mouth in a brutal kiss.

"Harder, Gibbs," Abby pleaded as he left wet, sloppy kisses all over her face. She moved with him, rocking her hips frantically as she felt her orgasm approaching.

Gibbs held Abby tighter and buried his nose in her neck as he gave her everything he had. Abby canted her hips just right and it was all over for her. She cried out in pleasure, her hands on Gibbs' ass, pushing him into her at a perfect angle to maximize her pleasure and prolong her orgasm. The endless moans in his ears and Abby's pussy pulsing around his cock was more than Gibbs could bear. He let himself go, filling her as he continued pumping deep into her.

Abby's body stilled first, then Gibbs'. Both were breathing heavy and they could feel each other's hearts beating as they tried to calm their bodies. When Gibbs could move again, he kissed and nibbled up Abby's neck and over to her mouth. She kissed back eagerly, not being shy about deepening the kiss. When the kiss ended, Gibbs brushed his fingers across Abby's cheek while Abby squeezed his ass.

"I dare you to not let that be the only time this happens," Abby said softly.

Gibbs smiled as he brushed his thumb across her lips. "I dare you to try to stop me from doing it again."

**End.**


End file.
